Nu har jag bara dig
by carolineflickan
Summary: En flicka lämnar sin familj för att vara med den hon älskar. One shot.


Jag har bara lånat några av J. K. Rowlings figurer. Det här är min version av hur det gick till när en viss flicka lämnade sin familj för att leva med den hon älskade. Hoppas att ni gillar den och att ni kommenterar.

**Nu har jag bara dig**

Det fanns ingen mening med att skjuta upp det längre. Så småningom skulle hon ändå bli tvungen att tala om det. Dessutom vore det bättre om de fick höra det från henne själv, och inte från någon annan. Folk skvallrade så mycket. Det förvånade henne att de lyckats hålla det hemligt så här länge. Hon kunde mycket väl tänka sig vad familjen skulle säga. Hennes far skulle förstås bli rasande, hennes äldre syster skulle förmodligen få ett utbrott och häva ur sig de fulaste orden hon kunde komma på. Modern brister antagligen i gråt. Om det var av skam eller av olycka, det var inte lika lätt att avgöra. Hur lillasystern skulle reagera, det kunde man inte riktigt veta. Hon var ganska rar när hon var yngre, men sedan hon började umgås med den där slyngeln, som tydligen är hennes pojkvän också, har hon blivit allt odrägligare.

Hjärtat bankar hårt i bröstet på Andromeda Black när hon trycker ned dörrhandtaget. De andra borde vara hemma nu. Narcissa kom hem från skolan för några dagar sedan. Fadern brukar komma hem från arbetet vid femtiden. Klockan är tio minuter över. Snart är det dags för middag. Sedan skulle hon tala om det.

Ted Tonks är några år äldre än henne. Under sin tid på Hogwarts visste han inte vem hon var, och hon visste inte vem han var. Han tillhörde Hufflepuff. Hon tillhörde Slytherin, precis som resten av familjen. Förutom hennes kusin, Sirius, som hade börjat på Hogwarts året dessförinnan. Varför han hade hamnat i Gryffindor, det kunde hans föräldrar omöjligt begripa. Fast det var klart, han hade alltid varit lite konstig, familjens svarta får. Det tycker hela släkten, förutom Andromeda. Hon föredrar Sirius framför hans odräglige lillebror, Regulus. Han var minsann en äkta Black.

Andromeda styr stegen mot köket. Där står hennes mor med ett glas rödvin i ena handen, och övervakar tillagningen av middagen. Husalferna arbetar tyst och snabbt. Druella möter sin dotters blick. Hon ser direkt att det är något som inte stämmer.  
- Maten är snart klar, säger hon. Gick det bra på arbetet?  
- Ja, svarar Andromeda lågt och slår ned blicken.  
- Har det hänt något?  
- På sätt och vis.  
- Vad är det då?  
- Jag berättar efter maten. De andra ska också höra det.

Det blir som Andromeda hade anat. Efter middagen berättar hon för de andra om Ted och att de har ett förhållande. Föräldrarna och systrarna reagerar som hon hade trott att de skulle göra.  
- En mugglarfödd? En _smutsskalle_? Bellatrix uttalar orden med avsky, hon spottar ur sig dem. Det är som om de vore smittade av en förbannelse. Och för hennes del, är det ju precis så hon ser det.  
- Använd inte det ordet! ber Andromeda.  
- Är du alldeles ifrån vettet, flicka? utbrister Druella. Hon har inte långt till tårarna. En sådan skam! Hennes dotter och en mugglarfödd! Vad ska släkten säga?  
- Du är inte vid dina sinnens fulla bruk, säger Cygnus Black och ser sin dotter hårt i ögonen. Det kan du inte vara. Han håller händerna knutna. Knogarna vitnar och han har den där olycksbådande djupa rynkan mellan ögonbrynen.  
- Jo, det är jag, svarar Andromeda, men hon darrar lite på rösten. Hon ser på honom med samma envishet. Narcissa säger ingenting, men hennes ögon talar om vad hon tänker. Hon tycker inte att systern är riktigt klok.  
- Du är en skamfläck! fräser Bellatrix ursinnigt. Du smutsar ner familjens Blacks namn!  
- Det finns det som är viktigare! säger Andromeda, med tårarna rinnande. Men hur skulle _du_ kunna begripa det? Du har aldrig förstått vad kärlek är!  
- Våga inte påstå att det är _kärlek_ du hyser för den där smutsskallen! Det är hennes far som talar igen.  
- Jo, det är det!  
- Då är du inte min dotter längre. Han ser på henne med kalla ögon, som om faderskärleken slocknat, sedan vänder han på klacken och stormar in i sitt privata rum.

Narcissa säger fortfarande ingenting, men hon ser ut att vara skakad av vad fadern precis sade. Druella snyftar i en näsduk och Bellatrix ser ut att kunna explodera av ilska. Andromeda söker moderns blick, men utan att lyckas. Efter att ha sett Narcissa i ögonen försvinner hon med ett högt pang. Det sista hon hör är moderns förtvivlade gråt och Bellatrix som säger att Andromeda minsann ska få ångra det här. Faderns ord ringer i öronen. _Då är du inte min dotter längre_. Nej, ibland har hon undrat om det verkligen Cygnus och Druella Black som är hennes föräldrar. Så olik dem som hon är, och alltid har varit… Inte till utseendet kanske, men när det gäller många andra saker.

Hon har transfererat sig till en park i närheten. Den ligger ödsligt och i det här mörkret är det inte många som ser henne sitta där bland träden. Några tårar rinner nedför hennes kinder. En stund senare tar hon sig hon sig hem till Ted. Han bor ensam i en liten ostädad lägenhet i Diagongränden. Andromeda knackar på och han kommer för att öppna några ögonblick senare. Liksom hennes mor, ser han genast att det är något som inte står rätt till.  
- Men vad är det som har hänt, älskling? utbrister han och tar henne i famnen. Tårarna rinner fortfarande nedför hennes kinder.  
- Jag berättade det för dem, och… Hon börjar snyfta och gömmer ansiktet mot hans hals.  
- Och vad då? frågar han och stryker henne över håret.  
- Och nu har jag bara dig, viskar hon.


End file.
